


the makings of a tragedy

by LunnarChild



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Self-Destruction, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunnarChild/pseuds/LunnarChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no real story in this poem.  It's more like an instructors manual or a warning.  There's a begining, a middle, and an end.  Though the middle and the end tend to blur.  The rest is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the makings of a tragedy

_this is how you make a tragedy out of a girl._

_you take her innocences and feed it sugary wonder,_

_feed it hope and love,_

_build them tall like pillars (of salt) behind glass walls._

_give her the sense of control, and - watch!_

_let it pool in her hands like oil, all slick and shiny!_

_(As she's captivated by her carefully constructed world, watch the storm brew on the other side)._

_Then shatter the wall and watch her..._

_drown._


End file.
